Saga of Storm the Evil
by Re'zorla
Summary: Apa yang mereka harapkan dariku? Tak tahukah mereka bahwa aku ini hanyalah pria bejat yang keren!
1. First Etude

_Aku tidak tahu lagi…_

_Kegelapan, bersamaan dengan sensasi aneh mulai anak kecil berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu rasakan._

_Seandainya dia hanyalah anak biasa, mungkin dia sudah menjerit-jerit dan terisak dalam tangisan. Sayangnya hal seperti itu dianggap menjijikan oleh si pirang kecil._

_Hatinya seakan membeku karena betapa tidak sehat hidupnya di dunia ini, sebagai pengorbanan demi kejayaan klan._

_Tap!_

_Itu suara tapak kaki, terdengar jelas seperti suara tapak kaki. Tapi kenapa hanya sekali?_

_Dia kecewa_…

_Padahal dia mengharapkan setidaknya ada seseorang yang akan datang menghampirinya. Dia tidak berharap diselamatkan, melainkan hanya ingin mengetahui dimana dia saat ini berada? Dan tempat apa ini, kenapa gelap sekali._

_Berpikir bahwa tak ada yang akan muncul, mustahil untuk bisa memahami kenapa dirinya terseret ke kegelapan seperti ini, dia pun duduk pasrah._

_"Lantainya…. Ini bukan lantai…. Air?"_

_kedua lututnya ditekuk, lalu dia membenamkan wajahnya disana._

_Tap!_

_Mungkin aku salah dengar._

_«‹Lalu bagaimana kalau kau tidak salah?›»_

_Mata merah pekat yang jahat nan menakutkan, tanpa skelera dan berpupil vertikal keemasan, bersinar terang yang menyeramkan dalam kegelapan._

_Berdiri di hadapannya adalah sosok dewasa yang mirip dengannya. Tapi matanya, itu adalah mata yang menjadi sarang kegelapan amat pekat di dalamnya._

_«‹Seperti yang diharapkan dari **diriku yang lain**. Kau bocah menjijiikan. Ketidak takutanmu membuatku muak…!›»_

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

.

_**Chapter 1 : Firt Etude**_

.

.

.

.

_**~soste~**_

.

"_Naruto-oniisan!_ Aku ingin kita putus!"

_Astaga!_

Setelah diceramahi oleh Ibu dosen menyebalkan di Universitas, tidak aku sangka sepulangnya hal semacam ini terjadi padaku.

Maksudku. Dia gadis SMA—orang yang berstatus sebagai pacarku, dan kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan jadi mantan pacarku—yang mengundangku agar datang ke atap sebuah Mall terdekat, hanya untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu. _Kita putus!_

Bah, terserah!

Lagipula, ini salahku juga menjadikan gadis SMA Kelas-12 sebagai pacarku. Tapi, kenapa juga dia harus repot-repot membuat agenda semacam ini 'sih. Maksudku, jika ingin mengatakan hal seperti itu dia tidak perlu memintaku datang kesini, kan!

Cukup cari nomerku dan kemudian tekan tombol panggil, aku juga pasti akan menjawab panggilan darinya, lalu setelah itu katakan _kita putus_. Hei! bukankah dengan begitu terasa jadi lebih mudah?

Dan aku tak perlu menahan lapar lebih lama dari ini—!

O-Oh. _Yabai!_ Dia mulai menangis!

Gadis kecil macam apa kau ini!? Meminta putus hubungan sepihak, bukan berarti aku peduli, dan kau sendiri yang menangisinya.

"Aku mengerti. Kamu pasti sangat sibuk dengan tugasmu di sekolah, dan juga profesimu sebagai Idol. Lagipula, mengejar impianmu lebih penting ketimbang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti."

"Hiks…_Naruto…Oniisan_…?!"

Stop! Stoop! Jangan mengangis lagi! Lagian, aku mengatakan hal-hal semacam tadi hanya untuk menghibur diriku sendiri, tau! Astaga! Aku belum makan, bahkan pagi tadi aku juga tidak sarapan.

Sialnya lagi, pas lagi di kantin Universitasku, stok makanan habis terlebih dahulu sebelum aku tiba disana. Orang-orang macam apa yang memakan makanan sebanyak itu di kantin!

"_Miyuna_. Lakukan apa yang terbaik untuk dirimu. Oke! Aku akan mendukungmu juga!"

"Huaa! _Onii-san_!"

Apa aku salah bicara? Padahal aku sudah sedikit berhati-hati agar gadis ini tidak menangis keras, tapi sekarang apa? Dia menangis sambil dengan eratnya memelukku seolah aku ini boneka panda kesayangannya.

Oya! _Aku benci panda!_

.

_**~soste~**_

.

Berangkat kuliah tanpa sarapan, dan, kehabisan stok makan siang, sepulangnya dimintai datang kesuatu tempat yang cukuplah jauh hanya untuk mendengarkan tangisan seorang gadis. Uh, huh.

Apa lagi yang akan menghampiriku nanti, sialan!

Dan— Hei! Jangan mencium seseorang setelah mengatakan _Kita berteman!_ kepada orang itu!

Akan jadi apa romansa di dunia ini kalau semua orang berakhir seperti itu.

"Hei. Kau kelihatan galau, _Bung_? Habis diputusin pacarmu, ya? _Haha_!"

"Diamlah _Karin_!"

Apa si _Borjouis_ ini tidak bisa melihat situasiku?

Walau pun kau memiliki _**garis darah**_ yang sama sepertiku, bukan berarti kita sama, tapi kau tidak sepantasnya menertawai kemalangan sepupumu.

"Sepupu-ku ini keras kepala sekali, ya. Harusnya Kau dengarkan kata-kataku. _Saara_ menyukaimu sejak lama. Hargailah perasaannya, sedikit saja."

"Kau ini tungau, ya? Aku tak tertarik pada teman sesama merahmu itu."

"_Aho na!_ Dia sepupu-mu juga. Dan jangan berani menghina warna rambutku! —Mau kemana Kau? Hei! Kita belum selesai!"

"Apa peduliku? _Bye_!"

Ngomong-ngomong, wanita itu adalah sepupuku; namanya _Uzumaki Karin_.

Dia sangat cerewet, aku sering tak tahan dengan ocehan-ocehannya yang membuatku pusing. Hal yang membuatku lebih pusing, apartement kami bersebelahan sejak dua tahun lalu.

Huh, apa yang kupikirkan?

Lupakan saja. Aku saat ini pada dasarnya hanya peduli makanan apa yang harus Aku beli dengan uangku yang kelewatan banyak ini. Sombong, ya.

Apa peduliku!

Sudah berapa kali Aku mengatakan itu? Ah, baik. Sepertinya makan _Yakiniku_ terasa enak di cuaca yang agak dingin seperti ini.

.

_**~soste~**_

.

Aku _Namikaze Naruto_.

Seorang Mahasiswa di sekolah tinggi berstandar swasta — **[Universitas Meiji]**. Karena suatu hal, aku tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupan mahasiswa.

Ada beberapa orang yang harus kuhindari, salah satunya adalah perempuan di seberang mejaku.

Tidak kusangka akan berakhir seperti ini, karena suatu alasan juga–ini menyebalkan sekali–toko kedai yakiniku terdekat yang biasa aku kunjungi tutup. Pada akhirnya, aku berakhir di _Caffe_ yang kupukir—karena agak sepi—bagus untuk datang kesini.

Tapi—kenapa aku malah berakhir dengan wanita ini! Salah satu orang yang ingin kuhindari sebisa mungkin, kini malah duduk satu meja denganku!

"Sendirian seperti biasa?"

Apa tidak ada tempat lain? Aku merasa ini buruk bagiku.

Sisi baiknya, perutku jadi tidak lapar.

"_Stalker_ kah?"

"…Memanggil seorang wanita sebagai penguntit. Seperti yang dirumorkan, huh?"

"Kebanyakan wanita yang kutemui memiliki sifat mirip badak…. Aku penasaran rumor macam apa itu? _Seolah mengenalku_."

Aku jelas setuju jika wanita di depanku ini cantik dengan surai hitam panjangnya yang mengkilap, dan iris magenta yang lembut, tapi memberikan kesan misterius bagiku.

Aku tahu _dia tahu_—!

Dia masih menahan diri sejauh ini, bahkan untuk seorang wanita orang didepanku ini bukan orang biasa. —Dia hanya bermain-main sejauh ini. Jadi kupikir menanggapinya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Kau orang yang menarik, _Namikaze-kun_."

"Sayangnya aku tak tertarik…. _Himejima_."

_Suzaku. Himejima Suzaku_ adalah nama wanita yang saat ini bicara denganku; dia menghiraukan fakta bahwa aku baru saja menolak _permainan_ yang dia mainkan dan tertawa _fufu_ seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Sudah aku bilang, aku benci panda—! Tidak tidak tidak, bukan itu. Maksudku… Aku tidak menyukai tipe orang yang pandai _mempermainkan_ orang lain. Memang. Aku sendiri orang yang seperti itu.

Aku bukan orang baik-baik, bukan pula penjahat.

Tidak ada hak bagiku melarang kalian menyukai orang seperti itu, —aku hanya ingin mengatakan ketidaksukaanku dengan jujur.

"Kalau begitu, permisi."

"Ara?"

Aku sudah kehilangan moodku sejak awal. Tidak perlu bagiku lebih lama lagi disini. Hiraukan saja dia. Lagipula, kami pasti akan bertemu lagi nanti.

.

.

_Setidaknya begitulah yang kupikirkan…_

.

.

Tapi apa ini!? Kenapa aku harus berjalan dengan _Himejima Suzaku_ di rute yang sama! Astaga apa orang ini tidak bisa lewat rute lain saja? Apa hari ini adalah **Hari membuat _Naruto_ kesal sedunia!**

_Geh!_

"Fufu, _Namikaze-kun_. Kau kelihatan tidak baik?"

"Kau, benar-benar tahu caranya membuat orang lain kesal, ya? _Sungguh_. Itu sangat menganggu."

Dan tolong jangan dekat-dekat!

"Begitu 'kah? _Maaf_. Awalnya kukira kau seorang pengidap **Gynophobia**. Tapi ternyata kau hanya menghindari orang-orang yang _seperti kami_, ya?"

"Bukannya aku menghindar. Tapi sebisa mungkin tidak terlibat dengan kalian… _**Keluarga Himejima**_ adalah salah satu _**Pemberantas Klan Sesat**_jadi sudah sewajarnya 'kan aku menjauhimu. Benar?"

"……. Jadi begitu!? Aku bahkan tidak tahu berasal darimana kamu sebelumnya — _**Uzumaki**_, kurasa?"

"Kenapa kau terkejut? _Tapi ya,_ semua sepupuku beruntung karena tidak tahu menahu tentang ini."

Percakapan ini bahkan lebih panjang dari ketika aku berbicara dengan _Miyuna_—mantan pacarku.

Hanya memikirkan ini saja membuatku tertawa ironis.

Aku dengan para sepupuku memiliki garis darah yang sama, tapi entahlah ini sebuah berkah atau kutukan—hanya aku satu-satunya yang _berbeda_.

_Benar-benar berbeda!_

_Keinginan leluhurku telah mencapaiku, mungkin?_

Fakta bahwa, _Suzaku_, berasal dari keluarga yang telah _**membersihkan sampah keyakinan mereka**_ tidak membuatku berpikiran pendek. —_**Himejima**_ hanyalah satu dari sekian _**[Klan Onmyouji]**_ yang membersihkan _**Klan Sesat Uzumaki**_, orangtuaku tak terkecuali. Kalau kuingat lagi, sepuluh tahun?

"_Suzaku_. Katakan saja tujuanmu."

Benar kalau aku agak tidak menyukai formalitas, semisalnya memanggil seseorang dengan nama keluarganya; untuk menyebut _Himejima_ dengan mulutku sendiri, membuat lidahku terasa sangat kelu. Itulah alasanku merubah panggilanku pada wanita cantik tapi menyebalkan ini.

Lagipula —siapa yang menamai putrinya sendiri seperti nama makhluk _mistis_!

"Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya penasaran, dan tertarik untuk mengenal seorang **Gynophobia** sepertimu."

_Hh?_

Tolong jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, jika bukan aku, kau akan membuat orang lain salah paham.

Aku tidak ingin punya kekasih dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini setelah diputuskan sepihak, lagian!

"Tapi… Kau lebih menarik dari yang aku pikirkan."

"Terserah."

Dasar aneh, untuk apa pula kau memikirkan aku! Tidak bisakah kau menargetkan orang lain? Jadi aku akan senang pada akhirnya. Jadi setidaknya, tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan lagi jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Kurasa?

"Sepertinya, disini tempat tinggalmu?"

"Kau tahu?"

Awalnya, aku kira wanita ini menguntitku sampai sejauh ini, tapi melihat ke arah yang dia tunjuk—!

Oke lupakan saja!

Hei _Karin_ sepupuku yang cantik! Sedang apa kau berdiri didepan gerbang apartement dan melihat sepupumu yang keren ini dengan tatapan seolah _menangkap basah seorang penjahat kelamin_ itu?

Aku sedang tidak melucu, bego!

Ada keinginan untuk lari, namun apa yang dapat aku lakukan ketika kerah bajuku ditarik lumayan kuat. Melihatku yang diperlakukan seperti _tikus got,_ _Suzaku_ tertawa _'fufu' _yang jadi ciri khasnya.

_Karin,_ kau memang sepupu yang bisa diandalkan!

"Oya! Katakan semua ini tidak benar?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, menatapku seolah aku ini sampah tak berguna membuatku kesal didalam; aku tahu apapun yang kukatakan tidak akan membuatnya puas, dia akan mencari berbagai alasan agar bisa menguak masalahku.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa masalahku!?

"Umm, _Himejima-san._ Selamat malam. Jujur aku khawatir padamu. Apa orang ini berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Terakhir kali orang ini pergi kencan, gadis yang dia kencani mengalami cacat mental! Kau tau!"

"Eeeh!?"

"Oi! Apa-apaa—"

"Diam kau!"

_Astaga—!_ Ada apa dengan wanita badak ini! Apa yang dia katakan, hah! Mana pernah aku berlaku seperti itu pada seorang wanita sampai-sampai mengalami cacat mental! Kau pikir aku _psikopat!_

"Orang ini agak sinting! Terlalu sering menonton film drama begini jadinya, maafkan sepupu gila."

"Enak saja kau! Rasakan ini!"

"Etto…Um?"

Jangan hanya bertingkah gugup! _Suzaku!_ Tolong katakan sesuatu yang dapat membuat wanita ini melepaskanku. Mana sifat menyebalkanmu tadi!

Atau, kau ingin membalas sikapku tadi?

Dan _Karin,_ aku mohon jangan memukul kepalaku seolah karung pasir yang biasa kau pakai latihan _Boxing!_ Walau pun kau seorang wanita, tapi rasa pukulanmu itu lebih keras daripada binaragawan yang kelas pro sekalipun!

Dibandingkan sebagai wanita, kau lebih condong kearah maniak gulat!

Apakah ini akhirku? Berakhir ditangan terminator yang menjelma seorang wanita? Konyol sekali—!

"A-Aku baik-baik saja! Umm, _Namikaze-kun_ juga memperlakukanku dengan baik jadi—whoaa! Itu pasti sakit! _Maksudku!_ Bisa kamu hentikan itu?"

"Huh? Begitu 'kah?"

Aku sudah tidak peduli apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan! Oh sepupu sialan! Meski begitu—jika masalah ini sudah selesai—aku harus berterima kasih kepada _Suzaku,_ yang kelihatan lega ketika melihatku lepas dari cengkraman terminator itu.

Baik, akan kukonfirmasikan kalau hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam sejarahku!

"_Suzaku._ Terima ka—"

"Oya! Tidak semudah itu! _Ferdegeul_!"

"Apa lagi ituu!?"

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! Aku yakin wajahku kini sudah memerah menahan emosi sampai sejauh ini—aku sendiri juga terkejut bisa melakukan itu!

Alasan aku tidak bisa meluapkan emosiku sudah tentu adalah Karin. Aku takkan pernah menyakiti sepupuku ini —meski kekerasan kepalanya patut diacungi jempol!

"_Himejima-san_ 'kan? Benar kamu biak-baik saja?"

"Um! _Sungguh_!"

Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Ya! Aku akan jujur, tadi memang bersikap acuh pada _Suzaku_. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

"Apa salahku!?"

_Karin!_ Tolong hentikan tatapan menuduhmu itu. Kau mulai membuatku takut, tau!

"Sebagai hukuman untukmu. Kau. _Naruto!_ Antar _Himejima-san_ pulang sampai rumahnya dengan sehat dan selamat! _Himejima-san,_ aku permisi!"

"Eh–uh?"

"_Sialan_!"

.

.

_**~soste~**_

.

.

Seringnya, saat seseorang merasa nyaman pada satu hal maka ia akan enggan melakukan hal-hal lainnya yang dianggap mengganggu.

Maksudku. Sebagai contoh, seperti saat ini; saat kau menikmati waktu istirahatmu, tiba-tiba, kau mendengar suara gaduh dan yang memaksamu bangun dari tidur nyenyakmu. Apa yang pertama kali terpikirkan olehmu seandainya hal itu terjadi padamu?

Jika aku jadi kau, hal pertama yang aku pikirkan hanya ada satu. _Sialan!_

"_Katakan dengan jujur! Kau membawa orang luar ke kuil ini! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, huh_!"

"_Saya bisa jelas—_"

"_Tak perlu dijelaskan! Dan jangan disembunyikan! Kami memiliki saksi mata disini! Cepat tunjukan_!"

Sambil setengah hati mendengarkan kegaduhan saat ini, aku pun bangun dari rebahan, lalu duduk diatas _tatami_ sambil memijit pelipisku. Hei! Bisakah kalian diam!? Kepalaku nyut-nyutan, tau!

"Mereka berisik sekali!"

_Tunggu—!_ Saat kata tatami keluar, kesadaranku perlahan mulai jelas setelah dihantam kenangan semalam yang terekam oleh ngatanku!

_Sial!_

Semalam _Suzaku_ membawaku ketempat seperti bukit yang mana disana terdapat sebuah kuil. Itu memang biasanya begitu, di Jepang kebanyakan kuil didirikan di dataran yang tinggi, itu semacam bentuk penghormatan pada apalah yang mereka yakini, dan pada para leluhur mereka.

_Maaf!_ Aku bukanlah orang yang religius!

—Akhirnya, dengan enggan dan terpaksa karena tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memilih, aku pun terpaksa menerima ajakan _Suzaku_ mengunjungi kuil tersebut—ini. Ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa camilan ringan, lalu mulai dari hal-hal tidak penting sama sekali, dan hal yang agak privasi, percakapan panjang pun terjadi diantara kami berdua—sampai aku melupakan waktu dan sekitarku.

Berpikir lagi; apakah aku bisa pulang? Sepertinya tidak mungkin, _Karin_ pasti _mengkudeta wilayah kekuasaanku dengan cara yang kejam!_ Menyita kunci apartement-ku! Bukan berarti benar-benar tidak bisa pulang —itu akan jadi cerita dilain hari.

Dan—Aku berakhir disini!

Jam berapa sekarang? Aku tidak tahu. _Suzaku–_ entah seberapa tidak ingin aku dekat dengannya, namun aku juga tahu diri untuk berterima kasih padanya karena telah membiarkanku bermalam disini. Omong-omong, aku mencium aroma yang segar dari makanan-makanan yang diletakan di atas _kotatsu_. Aku sedikit penasaran, apa _Suzaku_ sengaja dan yang membuat semua ini, mungkin?

Sambil aku berpikir begitu, terdengar suara pintu bergeser, dibuka secara paksa hingga membuat suara _Drakk_ atau apalah itu cukup keras.

"Ketemu kau! _Tikus kecil_!"

Kalau saja aku bukan orang yang keren aku pasti sudah berteriak "_Huaa_!" atau "_Kyaaa_!" —lupakan, ketika melihat segerombolan pria masuk ke sini dengan cara yang keren —seperti para penjahat yang sering kutonton di anime-anime mingguan, sambil membawa katana yang terhunus ke arah dimana satu-satunya orang yang sejak semalam di kuil ini. Tentu saja _Tikus kecil_ itulah orangny—_Hei!_

"Kalian. Hentikan itu!"

_Suzaku_ juga muncul, dia memakai pakaian yang berbeda dari yang semalam. Saat ini dia seperti seorang _Miko_ yang cantik —tidak. Dia memang _Gadis Kuil_ sungguhan dari Klan _Himejima!_

_**Ukuran Oppai Besar-nya juga tampak lebih jelas!**_

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menambahkan kalimat absurd diatas—_bukan aku!_ Tapi saat aku melihat _Suzaku,_ dia segera berpaling dariku dengan raut wajahnya yang agak merah. Aku bertanya-tanya sejak kapan dia jadi seimut itu? _Maksudku,_ apaan dengan reaksimu itu?

Tidak. Aku lebih peduli siapa yang tadi beraninya memanggilku _Tikus kecil_ itu jadi mulai dari yang paling kiri, lalu ke kanan, aku menatap mereka di mata satu persatu. Perlu kutegaskan ke mereka setegas-tegasnya—

"Tidak ada _Tikus kecil_ disini!"

Dengan begitu, aku yakin mereka akan langsung mengerti ucapanku. Bodoh sekali jika tidak! Aku sejak awal tak ada niatan untuk meladeni kalian, tapi kalau kalian memaksa, jangan salahkan aku seandainya _Ojou-sama_ kalian melakukan hal-hal diluar perkiraan kalian. Tunggu, bicapa apa aku!?

Suara langkah kaki di atas lantai kayu, itu tenang tidak seperti orang-orang ini, kupikir. Mendengar dari suaranya, itu pasti akan menuju ke sini juga.

Akhirnya, dia muncul juga; seorang _'Ojii-san'_ yang tampak tenang diluar dan dalam. Ia membiarkan dirinya berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap mataku dengan matanya yang tajam seperti mata elang!

Untuk seukuran pak tua, dia sangat keren bagiku!

"_Chiefhead-sama_!"

"_Ojii-sama_!?"

Aku tak mengerti, namun orang-orang ini tampak terkejut seolah tidak menduga akan kemunculan _Ojii-san yang terlihat keren itu._ Kulihat, _Suzaku_ di sana juga sama saja terkejutnya seperti mereka.

_Chiefhead?_ Jadi begitu. _Ojii-sama,_ huh.

Kemudian, sambil bersidekap dada, _Ojii-san yang terlihat keren itu_, berkata dengan penuh wibawa dan otoritas dalam suaranya.

"Aku mendengar ada keributan di tempat cucuku. Jadi aku datang."

Yah, kau sudah datang. Dan aku kira, kedatangan pak tua sepertimu akan membuatku bermasalah disini. —Tidak! Bisakah kau mengabaikan hal ini?

Hal-hal semacam ini…dipagi hariku…

Jika direka ulang, hal semacam ini mirip adegan **"Pengepungan penjahat yang akan memperkosa seorang Tuan Putri di kediamannya"** yang pernah aku baca di animanga, dan penjahat itu tidak lain adalah seorang pemuda Jepang yang anehnya ia memiliki rambut warna pirang sungguhan.

_Akhirnya; Aku_ —penjahat itu dihukum mati tepat dimuka umum setelah berhasil diamankan. _**End!**_

Kupikir, cerita semacam itu benar-benar absurd seandainya aku berakhir sama dengan penjahat kelamin itu disini. Itu tidak boleh terjadi padaku!

"_Oha! Ojiisan no Kakkoi_!"

Karena itulah, Aku saat ini berdiri menghadap ke _Ojiisan no Kakkoi,_ tanpa memperdulikan saat ini bagaiamana penampilanku —seorang yang baru bangun tidur. Setidaknya, aku harus menunjukan sopan santunku dan menghormati orang tua. Itu juga kulakukan demi diriku sendiri, semoga nanti tak terjadi hal merepotkan lebih dari perkiraanku.

"Hmm?"

Jangan hanya_ 'Hmm?'_ saja, _Ojiisan!_

Sementara aku kesal, salah seorang _penggrebek_ mendekati _Ojiisan no Kakkoi,_ membisikkan pada pak tua itu sesuatu cukup lama. Aku anggap dia sekarang sudah tahu masalah yang terjadi disini, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu _masalahnya_ itu apa?

Aku pikir ini hanya kesalah-pahaman, atau kalian memang orang-orang fanatik yang tak menerima orang luar yang diluar sepemahaman kalian, huh?

"Siapa namamu?"

_Ojiisan no Kakkoi,_ tolong jangan menanyakan itu dengan wajah mengobservasimu itu. Kalau yang diposisiku saat ini adalah orang lain, sudah pasti akan salah paham, kau tau? Kau kira ada berapa banyak pria jomblo di dunia ini yang berharap dia diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh orang tua yang di dalam keluarganya memiliki anak perempuan?

"Ini–_Namikaze Naruto,_ di Universitas yang sama dengan _Suzaku-san._ Karena suatu alasan rumit, saya meminta tolong padanya, menginap disini."

_Ojiisan no Kakkoi_ tampak puas mendengar yang barusan kukatakan, aku cukup percaya diri pada tata bahasaku. Kemudian dengan santainya dia…

"Baik. Tangkap pria ini segera!"

"_Ojii-sama_

.

_**~soste~**_

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang agak pelik serta merta menjengkelkan, dimana aku dipaksa agar mengikuti mereka, meski begitu aku tidak punya keinginan melawan. Tidak kusangka ada tempat seperti ini juga ditengah-tengah hutan, mungkin padang rumput ini biasa orang-orang _Himejima_ ini gunakan untuk hal-hal tertentu.

Latihan tanding, misalnya?

Mungkin saja, soalnya, aku diberi sebuah _katana_ yang pada saat ini kupegang dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan di depanku, sekitar 5-8 meter disana sudah berdiri orang-orang yang tadi menyeretku. Totalnya lima orang, dan mereka memiliki wajah dingin yang lama kelamaan membuatku enggan memikirkan gagasanku.

Menengok ke kanan, tidak jauh disana _Ojiisan no Kakkoi_ bersidekap seperti biasa bersama _Suzaku_ berdiri di sampingnya.

Aku tidak terlalu paham, tapi melihat pak tua itu tampak tenang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu membuatku berpikir, apa yang dia inginkan dariku sebenarnya? Lalu, ketika aku melihat ke _Suzaku—_

Aku tidak berharap dia melakukan itu lagi, sudah cukup, kenapa dia selalu memalingkan wajahnya dariku begitu aku menatapnya!? Seingatku, tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kami sampai kau harus melakukan tindakan–menggemaskan seperti itu!

Maksudku, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu sedikit saja; katakan pada _Ojiisan no Kakkoi_ apa yang diinginkannya dengan membawaku kemari.

Lagipula, kalau pun aku harus bertarung dengan kelima orang ini, apa alasannya? Kau pikir siapa aku? _Gladiator!?_ Astaga! Tanganku sangat gatal!

"_Chiefhead-sama._ Silakan dimulai."

Apanya yang _dimulai? _Hei. Jangan memutuskan seenakmu sendiri. Aku disini tidak tahu apa yang harus aku mulai, setidaknya, beri aku penjelasan.

"Apa ini!?"

"Kau mengerti **Tekad Seorang Pria**, anak muda? Pilihlah. Siapa yang ingin kau jadikan musuhmu!"

Apa yang tidak kumengerti—! Pada akhirnya kau tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun padaku, _Ojiisan!_ Pada akhirnya, kau hanya akan membuat situasi menjadi rumit! Astaga. _Tanganku benar-benar….!_

"Tidak ada pilihan, huh?"

Biasanya, aku memang sering kali mengabaikan sekitarku untuk membuat diri sendiri senyaman mungkin, dan menghindari terlibat masalah baik itu besar atau yang terkecil sekali pun. Biar saja dianggap pecundang, aku akan melibatkan diriku dalam masalah hanya ketika aku berada disuatu tempat yang jauh-jauh dari orang-orang terdekat denganku yang tersisa saat ini!

Karena bagiku melawan **‹Dewa›** sekalipun bukan masalah kalau pun aku memang ingin melawan!

Intinya, aku tidak takut bertikai dengan kesatuan _**Keluarga Onmyouji.**_ Dari _**Kelima Klan.**_ _**Doumon, Kushihashi, Shinra, Himejima,**_ terakhir _**—Ouryuu.**_ Melawan mereka semua sekaligus pun tak akan membuatku melembek bagai _tofuu!_

Dimulai sejak kemarin, emosiku benar-benar jadi bahan ujian. Untuk sekali ini saja, akan kubiarkan diriku meluapkan semua yang telah kualami dari sejak kemarin sampai saat ini…. Kali ini aku yang akan memegang kendali penuh!

Astaga! Untuk sebuah _Pembukaan Cerita,_ kupikir _Historiku_ terlalu berat bahkan diawal-awal begini.

"Kalian semua. Majulah!"

.

.

.

.

_**—TBC—**_


	2. Escalayers

_**–sebelumnya–**_

_Suzaku_ terkejut dan cukup terkesan saat melihat semua orang-orang dari klannya telah tumbang dengan mudah setelah melawan pemuda pirang itu.

Omong-omong, soal _Ojiisan no Kakkoi_. Dia masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja 'tuh.

_Naruto Namikaze_.

Entah bagaimana caranya, pemuda itu tidak sedikit pun mendapat luka, bahkan luka gores sekecil apapun. Begitu pun dengan lawan-lawannya. Padahal _Suzaku_ jelas-jelas melihat _Naruto_ tadi menebas lawan-lawannya dengan tak kenal ampun.

Ekspresi pria muda itu datar, matanya mirip seperti mata ikan. Mati. Dingin dan tak menunjukkan emosi.

Lalu…

"_Che!_ Mana mungkin mainan anak-anak seperti ini bisa membuatku senang."

_Naruto_ menghela bosan, mendapati bilah katana di tangan kirinya… perlahan melebur menjadi debu, kemudian mengurai tertiup angin. Menyisakan gagangnya saja.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, _Ojiisan no Kakkoi_ menunjukkan ekpresi berlebihan. Dia kaget melihat hal itu.

"Pria itu…! Dia bukan manusia!"

_Suzaku_ yang mendengar _Ojii-sama_ berkata seperti itu pun terkesiap. Itu lebih mengejutkan ketimbang dia melihat sebuah bilah katana melebur jadi debu. Dia tidak mengerti. Namun, ketika ingin menanyakan maksud dari ucapan _Ojii-sama_, dia dikejutkan oleh suara _Naruto_.

"Aku tidak punya urusan lagi disini. Jadi jangan menggangguku."

Pria pirang itu melenggang, memunggungi _Suzaku_ dan _Ojiisan no Kakkoi_ sambil tetap memegang gagang katana yang tersisa di tangan kirinya.

Namun, langkah _Naruto_ terhenti karena seruan _Ojiisan no Kakkoi_.

"Tunggu! Beraninya kau pergi begitu saja_ setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada cucuku!_ Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak _ngeue_ sama cucumu! _Kuso Ojiisan_!"

"Kapan kau pernah bilang begitu!—_Ittei_!"

Pagi hari menjelang siang di hari minggu tersebut, berakhir dengan sebuah gagang Katana yang dilempar penuh cinta dan mengenai telak kepala dari seorang _Ojiisan_ yang kehilangan image kerennya dimata seorang pemuda.

Begitulah, emosi bisa membutakan seseorang. Jadi, lupakan soal menghormati orang yang lebih tua.

.

.

**Disclaimer**:

**Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD @ Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

**Warning: AU, absurd, bahasa ancur, OOC-OC, humor gak mutu, typo sudah pasti. Yang lain hati-hati di jalan!**

.

**_Chapter 2 _: _Escalayer_**_**s**_

**[Bagian-1]**

.

.

.

.

_**~soste~**_

.

Namaku _Naruto_, keturunan _Uzumaki_. Klan sesat yang menganut paham ekstrimis, pengabdi iblis. Menurut orang lain adalah _[Iblis]_ tetapi bagi klan Uzumaki adalah _[Dewa]_ mereka. Entah apa yang dimaksudkan dari kedua perbedaan diatas.

"_Terima kasih, Tuan. Mohon datang kembali_."

"_Yah_."

_Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh._

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, entah bagaimana bisa aku berakhir disini. Berdiri di depan minimarket di dekat stasiun kereta, _**Himejima-eki**_, sambil menenteng sekantung plastik berisikan beberapa camilan ringan serta soda kaleng dan satu selop rokok.

Aku bukan seorang perokok, meski kadang-kadang juga mengkonsumsinya. Biasanya itu hanya ketika aku sedang merasa jenuh yang berlebihan. Tapi, rokok yang baru saja aku beli ini jumlahnya juga berlebihan, kan?

Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Menghabiskan semua ini sendirian pasti akan sangat membosankan. _Ah_, sepertinya aku tahu harus pergi kemana.

Memang perasaanku masih agak sedikit kesal, walau pun pagi tadi setidaknya _orang-orang Himejima_ sudah berbaik hati dan memberiku _obat penawar kekesalan_ yang cukup bagus.

Sayangnya, _mereka terlalu lemah!_

_Hh!_

Omong-omong, ini hari minggu. Tidak kusangka akhir pekanku jadi seperti ini. Padahal biasanya aku akan menghabiskan waktuku seperti biasa, bersantai-santai di apartemenku sendiri. Tapi seringnya _Karin_ akan mengomeliku dan menyebutku pemalas atau apalah itu, lalu menyeretku ke berbagai tempat yang sudah dia agendakan; biasanya pergi ke _game center_. Itupun kalau aku mau, atau setidaknya saat aku memang benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan.

Dia memang pemaksa, tapi tahu batasan.

Karena ini hari minggu dan juga karena sudah lama tidak bepergian, sepertinya mengunjungi salah satu _rekanku_ adalah hal yang bagus. Apalagi dengan barang-barang bawaanku ini, berharap saja _dia_ senang nantinya.

Kalau naik kereta, dari _**Himejima-eki**_ sini kupikir harus melewati beberapa stasiun lainnya serta pemberhentian di _**Tokyo**_, dan itu semua akan memakan waktu cukup lama.

Heh, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan jalur alternatif agar bisa segera sampai _ke_…

"_Namikaze Naruto_."

…_s__iapa_?

Di trotoar seberang jalan berdiri seorang lelaki muda berpakaian cukup mencolok dan kontras dengan musim dingin, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. _Dia_ memandangku dengan senyum menjijikan.

Lalu, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadari, kecuali aku, pemuda itu sudah berada dan berdiri didekatku.

"Kau lapar?"

"Ya–tidak, bukan itu maksudku. _Cih_!"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang kesal, _Vali_?"

Setidaknya, kalau dia tidak akan merepotkanku seperti biasanya akan dengan senang hati kutanggapi kunjungan dadakannya. Jadi, tolong jangan menatap kantung plastik di tanganku ini.

.

_**~soste~**_

.

"Kau mau?"

"_A-Ah, _terima kasih."

Memandangi air sungai dari atas jembatan sambil meminum soda dingin disiang hari memang _mantab!_ Akan terasa lebih _mantab_ seandainya yang menemani adalah _Onee-san _cantik dan pengertian, bukannya malah _anak bermasalah _dan _maniak gulat._

_Vali Lucifer_

Seperti nama belakangnya. Dia seseorang yang memiliki garis darah berlabel tinggi dan _asli dua kelinci _dari _Maou Lucifer_. Terlepas dari apakah _dia_ keturunan _Maou_ _Legendaris_ atau seorang _anak bermasalah,_ sebenarnya dia adalah seseorang yang lebih bermasalah dari semua itu.

_H__akuryuukou terkuat sepanjang mas__a!_

Saat ini, orang yang berdiri di sebelahku adalah orang berbahaya seperti itu, dan aku mengenal orang berbahaya seperti itu sejak dia masihlah seukuran _botol kecap, ah!_ Maksudku, saat usianya sekitar anak kelas satu SMP.

"Aku tidak punya ramen, untuk saat ini."

"_Geh!_ Aku tidak datang untuk _itu_!"

Dan dia juga seorang _maniak makanan kelas dewa._ Aku yakin karena hal itulah dia menjadi sekuat saat ini.

"Mau konsultasi?" saat aku bertanya begitu, Vali mengangguk pelan, kemudian menggeleng. _Dasar plin-plan!_

Yah, setidaknya aku sudah sedikit berbaik hati.

Padahal ini hari minggu.

Seharusnya aku menolak saja keputusan _Miyuna_ yang ingin putus dariku. Dengan begitu kupikir aku bisa menghabiskan akhir pekanku dengan cara yang lebih sehat, dalam damai. Bukan malah berdua-duaan bersama pemuda_ plin-plan_ yang seenaknya menyeretku kesini dan seenaknya pula mengabaikanku, lalu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan kata-kata itu saja membuatku jijik.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana, _Sekiryuutei_ itu?"

"Heh, heh."

Apa maksudnya itu? Sepertinya aku menyentuh topik yang membuatnya bersemangat, huh.

"Dari reaksi menjijikanmu, sepertinya _dia _orang yang menarik, huh."

"Yah, _dia_ sangat menarik. Perkembangannya tidak biasa, setidaknya aku tak perlu malu karena lawanku adalah orang yang pantas."

Seolah tidak mendengar cibiranku, _Vali_ dengan penuh perasaan tetap mengatakan beberapa hal tentang rivalnya.

Sejak zaman dulu _Hakuryuukou_ memiliki saingan yang sama kuatnya dengannya: yakni _Sekiryuutei_. Dan tanpa kujelaskan sekali pun semua orang sudah pasti tahu. Tapi bagiku yang sedikit tahu perangai _Lucifer _muda ini, melihat dan merasakan atmosfir kesenangan di sisinya, sepertinya _Sekiryuutei_ lebih menarik dari yang kukira.

Adapun hal-hal yang membuatku tertawa….

"_Oppai__ Dragon_. _Chichiryuutei_. _Haha!_ Kau pasti kesulitan karena lawanmu jauh lebih _maniak _darimu 'kan? Benarkah _dia_ orang yang seperti itu?"

_Runtuh!_

Ekspresi senang di wajah _Vali _langsung musnah, dan digantikan dengan raut bermasalah. Sudah kuduga!

Seorang yang berpikiran _rasional_ takkan mungkin mendapat kemudahan saat harus menghadapi seseorang yang berpikiran _irrasional._ Saranku; hal pertama yang harus dilakukan agar kau tidak terpengaruh, maka kau hanya harus _menjadi gila_ atau bila perlu _jadilah lebih gila lagi_ dari seorang _irrasional._

Dengan kata lain, _Sekiryuutei_ ini adalah orang yang sulit ditebak, kurasa? Dan juga _maniak oppai!_

.

"_Naruto._ Apa kau masih _independent_?"

_Hh?_

Kenapa orang ini tiba-tiba serius, dan tolong jangan menatapku dengan ekpresi seperti itu.

"Tidak juga. Memang benar aku sering bertindak seorang diri, tetapi sudah ada _orang-orang aneh_ yang menyertakanku sebagai salah satu anggota di_ sebuah_ _Klub __Kecil_ yang baru-baru ini dibentuk." jelasku, seringkas mungkin yang malah memuat _Vali_ curiga.

"_Klub Kecil, _huh?"

"Terserah. Aku tidak butuh kepercayaanmu."

_Vali_ mengendikan bahunya, lalu…

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku hanya tak menyangka saja orang seperti _K__au_ mau berurusan dengan hal seperti ini. Bahkan kau menolak bergabung denganku!"

Dia kesal, tapi tak seharusnya 'kan dia mengatakan itu? _Bergabung denganku,_ katanya? Yang benar saja!

"Alasan penolakanku tidak sulit, pondasi kelompok anehmu masih lemah. Lagipula aku adalah seorang yang menikmati waktu santaiku, bukan pengangguran tidak jelas seperti _Kau_ dan klub senang-senangmu itu."

"_Kau_ menyebalkan seperti biasa!"

"Dan _K__au_ masih saja _bocah bermasalah_."

Mungkin dia masih kesal karena penolakanku waktu itu. Tapi, terlepas dari seberapa menyebalkan aku baginya, atau seberapa bermasalah dia bagiku, sekali pun kami tak pernah bersitegang. Memang ada banyak hal yang membedakan kami, tetapi ada juga beberapa kesamaan diantara kami. Yah, dia juga _maniak makanan kelas dewa!_

Sudah kuduga. Dengan mengabaikan perbedaan, dan lebih mementingkan keberagaman, _ra__men adalah pemersatu dunia!_

.

"Sebenarnya…. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi _Vali._ Kau tampaknya sedikit tergesa-gesa?"

Biasanya dia akan mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan tanpa menahan diri, tapi saat ini _Vali_ sedikit berbeda dari dirinya yang biasanya. _Di dalam, dia terlihat murung._

"Kau benar—"

Seperti itu. _Vali_ akhirnya menjelaskan tujuannya datang menemuiku; masa lalunya terasa menyakitkan. Selama ini dia hidup sambil membawa kebencian dalam dirinya, sejujurnya dia bukan tipe orang yang akan mengatakan tentang dirinya sendiri begitu saja, tapi aku sudah tahu sejak lama karena dia sendiri lah yang menceritakannya padaku. Sebagai sebab akibat, beberapa waktu lalu pusat kebencian _Vali_, orang yang disebut _**Rizevim Livan Lucifer**_, _Putra Bintang Fajar_, yang juga sebenarnya adalah _Kakek Vali_, memunculkan batang hidungnya bersama ideologi gilanya.

Aku pikir hal semacam itu bagus untuknya, tapi sepertinya tidak semudah itu….

"**Sacred Gear Canceller**! Si bedebah itu memiliki sesuatu seperti itu!"

Aku paham aku paham, jadi kau tak seharusnya membawa keluar emosimu didekatku. Jika dibiarkan dia akan menarik perhatian, dan itu pasti akan membuatku kerepotan.

Meski begitu, aku tak bisa hanya diam begitu saja ketika tahu orang yang _sedikit sama_ sepertiku dalam kesulitan.

"Mendengar namanya saja pasti merepotkan, jadi kau tidak bisa menendang pantatnya si _Livan_ itu secara langsung, huh. Lalu tujuanmu menemuiku adalah…?"

Sementara aku bertanya begitu, _Vali_ tidak lekas membalas. Dia diam untuk sesaat, lalu tiba-tiba terkekeh seolah-olah menemukan hal yang lucu.

Aku pun sama.

"_Heh_, akan kubantu sebisaku."

"Uh_-huh_."

Aku tak akan memaksanya mengatakan sendiri karena sebagai _Hakuryuuko_, dia memiliki harga diri tinggi. Untuknya meminta bantuan kepada orang biasa sepertiku, tentu saja akan membuatnya merasa malu sekali. Dan juga merusak reputasinya. _Heh,_ _memiliki Naga Legendaris sebagai rekan adalah hal yang benar-benar bagus!_

"Terima kasih."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Itu membuatmu tidak seperti dirimu, _Vali_."

Dia bocah bermasalah. Terlepas dari apakah dia keturunan _Maou Lucifer_, atau _Hakuryuukou_ yang legendaris, sebenarnya dia adalah pemuda biasa yang dipaksa menjadi tidak biasa. Dalam dirinya, terdapat celah kerapuhan diantara sifat maniak gulatnya.

Walaupun awalnya dia bertindak seolah menolak berkonsultasi denganku, pada akhirnya dia malah _curhat_ sendiri tentang masalahnya.

_Dasar bocah plin-plan!_

Omong-omong, siang hari di hari mingguku entah kenapa berakhir seperti ini. Mendengar _curhatan_ seorang anak bermasalah, dan berusaha memahami perasaan serta sedikit berbagi kesulitan.

"Hubungi saja kalau ada sesuatu. _Jaa na_!"

Aku bahkan hampir lupa kalau tujuan awalku adalah untuk mengunjungi salah satu _rekanku_. Aku agak merindukan _mulut pedasnya_ ketika mengomeliku.

Lalu, aku mengambil langkah pertamaku berniat untuk pergi. Disaat yang sama, _Vali_ berbicara….

"_Namikaze Naruto. _Klub senang-senangmu pasti sangat menarik, huh. Mengingat_ Kau_ orang yang seperti apa, bahkan mau _keluar dari sangkarnya_."

_Heh?_

Kupikir sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, dan juga sepertinya dia merasa lebih baik. Untuk beberapa alasan, sepertinya _Vali_ tertarik dengan _Klub Kecil_ yang aku naungi, huh?

"Kami **[Alter Arrive]**! Tidak akan kalah dari para pengguna _Longinus_ seperti kalian! Ingat itu!"

_Karena_…

_Meski sedikit,__ Klub kami __berisikan orang-orang gila!_

.

.

_**~soste~**_

.

.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada pohon-pohon bambu disini. Aura mistis yang sangat kental begitu terasa disetiap pori-pori kulit.

Aku _Namikaze Naruto._ Saat ini sedang berada di suatu tempat yang sangat sulit untuk dijamah, bahkan oleh _sekelas dewa_ sekali pun, tetapi tidak untukku.

Karena beberapa alasan, dan mengingat masa lalu yang pernah kualami disini, _sang penguasa wilayah_ ini mau berbaik hati memberiku akses khusus agar bisa keluar-masuk ke wilayah kekuasaannya.

Suara gemerisik daun bambu yang tertiup angin terdengar begitu khas.

Meski hanya hutan bambu, orang yang tidak diizinkan akan mendapat masalah bila berani datang kemari, salah satunya adalah kau bisa tersesat selamanya disini hingga ajal menjemput. Tempat ini lebih membingungkan dibanding labirin. Omong-omong, aku juga sedikit kebingungan kemana aku harus pergi agar bisa sampai ke tempat tujuan. Sudah cukup lama tidak berkunjung kesini membuatku sedikit lupa area-area tertentu yang harus dihindari.

Masalahnya, disini hanya ada beribu-ribu pohon bambu yang mana cahaya matahari pun begitu redup karena terhalangi dedaunan yang begitu lebat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bakar saja, huh?"

Yah, sepertinya itu ide bagus. Dengan begitu aku pasti akan menemukan jalan yang benar dengan lebih mudah, mungkin? Sementara aku memikirkan ide briliant itu, tiba-tiba angin berhemebus kencang membuat semua pohon bambu disini berguncang, dan daun-daun bambu yang sudah mengering terbang berhamburan ke segala arah.

_Haha!_ Sepertinya aku mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu. _Penguasa Hutan _ini pasti mendengar kata-kataku.

"Setidaknya, jangan merubah-rubah tempatmu ini. Aku tidak ingat harus ke arah mana."

Diam.

Tidak ada yang membalas ucapanku barusan. Kalau saja ada yang melihatku seperti tadi, mereka pasti akan menganggapku _tidak waras_ karena berbicara sendirian. Tapi aku lebih tahu dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Tunggu dulu, _serius!_ Aku sudah menunggu sekitar lima menit, tapi kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab kata-kataku?

"Hei. _Kau_ marah padaku? Aku hanya bercanda."

.

"_…Hoo? Kupikir babi hutan ternyata kau, Kiiroi_."

_Hh! _Babi hutan? _Dia _benar-benar marah padaku, bahkan menganggapku babi hutan!

"Itu keterlaluan, _Birdy_!"

Kalau kau yang berada diposisiku saat ini kau pun pasti kesal 'kan, mendengar suara yang khas seperti seorang _gadis tomboi_ menganggap dirimu adalah babi hutan, iya kan!?

_"Heh, sampah_!"

_Ugh!_

Nada meremehkan yang begitu tajam seperti biasa. Untung saja aku seorang _pria bejat yang keren_, kalau bukan, mendengar satu kata menyakitkan seperti itu mungkin saja aku sudah menangis. Meski dia tidak mewujudkan dirinya di hadapanku, tetapi aku tahu kalau saat ini dia pasti tengah tersenyum angkuh seperti _dia_ yang kukenal!

Tiba-tiba pepohonan bambu di depanku terlihat memudar, bak ilusi, seolah sebelumnya disana tak pernah ada apapun disana; menciptakan jalan setapak selebar empat meter yang diapit oleh pepohonan bambu di kiri dan kanannya.

Jauh di depan sana, terlihat ratusan anak tangga batu sudah menunggu untuk _diinjak-injak_. Lalu di atas sana, di puncak tangga, sebuah _Torii_ megah berdiri kokoh yang menjadi penghubung ke jalan menuju kuil besar bercatkan warna merah pekat.

"Aku masuk. Oke?"

Aku hanya memastikan kalau dia saat ini sedang tidak menjebak diriku, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

_"Aku sedang malas. Sudah, masuklah."_

Sepertinya begitu. Lalu, aku melangkah dengan agak berhati-hati.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku melewati _lorong bambu_ tadi. Kira-kira panjangnya sekitar 100-meter. Jadi sekarang, aku berjalan menitik anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu ini satu persatu.

Pertama kali aku kesini, hutan ini adalah hutan _mapel_. Tapi, sekarang berganti menjadi hutan bambu. _Heh, dia memang seenaknya sendiri._

Kalau kuhitung-hitung, ini anak tangga yang ke _163_? Wow, tidak kusangka aku sudah berjalan sampai sejauh itu tanpa mengeluh.

Dan, tepat ketika di anak tangga yang_ entah__lah_ ke berapa itu, akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan _Torii_ setinggi enam meter ini. Ukuran yang tidak biasa.

Di depan sana, berdiri kokoh sebuah Kuil megah bercat merah tua. Kalau diperhaikan lagi, kuil itu mirip dengan _**Senso-ji**_ yang ada di _**Tokyo**_. Hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil, halamannya pun tak terlalu luas. Disamping itu tak ada hal mencolok seperti _tulisan-tulisan Hiragana yang berbunyi ini dan itu_ di tiap-tiap tiang penyangga kuil tersebut.

Kecuali…

Ada sebuah tumpukan kain putih di teras kayu kuil itu. Kupikir agak aneh, kenapa _orang itu_ asal menaruh kain disana? Tidak biasanya.

_Heh, terserah._

Bisa dibilang, bagi _orang itu_ kuil ini adalah rumahnya.

Begitu aku menoleh ke belakang, _sudah kuduga!_ Kalau pemandangan dari sini berbeda dari yang aku pikirkan. Seharusnya… di bawah sana adalah hutan bambu, kan. Dan apa yang kulihat saat ini?

Aku berada di atas puncak sebuah gunung, yang mana terdapat salju yang menumpuk di atas dedaunan hutan dari pohon mapel ini. Berbicara soal salju…. Benar juga. Saat ini menjelang akhir tahun.

Jadi begitulah.

_Hutan bambu yang tadi hanyalah ilusi._

Jujur, aku bukan orang yang pandai dalam menjelaskan sesuatu.

Yang kutahu, aku hanya akan melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Saat ini pun, masih ada banyak yang mesti kupelajari seperti arti dari kata sosialisasi. Tidak tidak. Karena itu tidak penting, lupakan dulu.

"_Mmhn_…Lama sekali kau?"

Karena aku mendengar erangan yang terdengar malas dan juga sebuah suara yang sama malasnya. Itu seolah berbicara padaku. Maksudku, _kau_ disini tidak lain adalah aku. Karena aku satu-satunya orang yang berada disini?

Iya 'kan?

Jadi, dari mana suara yang terdengar agak teredam tadi ber—.

"Hah?"

Ternyata, ada sebuah kepala berambut darksilver yang dipotong pendek sebahu menyembul keluar dari… kain putih tadi, _serius!_

Ketika kepala itu berputah 180 ke arahku, terlihat sebuah paras cantik nan sayu dari seorang wanita muda diawal 20-an tahun. Meski kedua matanya terlihat mengantuk, _setengah tertutup_, _Dia_ memiliki iris merah yang sangat indah dan berkilauan bagai mutiara.

Sementara aku berpikir begitu— sambil dia mengucek matanya dengan penampilan yang kelewat imut, wanita muda itu….

"_Kiiroi!_ Aku sudah menunggumu! _Ketua yang tidak punya spesifikasi sebagai Ketua_ juga menitipkan pesan padaku untukmu! Katanya; lusa nanti akan diadakan pertemuan! Semua _[Alter Arrive]_ …tidak. Semua _[Escalayers]_ harus hadir bagaimana pun caranya! Kalau sampai ada yang tidak datang, _Dia_ berjanji, akan _**Memotong Garis**_—nya!"

—Jelasnya.

Aku pikir, _dia_ akan menyambut kedatanganku ini dengan cara yang lebih normal.

_Tapi apa!?_

Hal pertama yang dia beri tahukan padaku adalah suatu hal yang terdengar sangat berbahaya! Mengejutkan!

"K-Kau bercanda, kan… _Mokou_?"

Sungguh!

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gugupku. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku baru saja mendengar sebuah kabar berbau mengerikan.

"_Uuh!_ Aku juga tidak ingin keluaaar! Musim dingin adalah yang terburuk!"

Huh?

Aku lupa kalau wanita satu ini membenci udara dingin. Padahal aku serius ingin memastikan ucapannya yang tadi, akan tetapi dia malah kembali memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut.

Namanya _Mokou_.

Hanya itu.

Tidak memiliki nama belakang atau semacamnya. Meski penampilan fisiknya seperti wanita muda diawal 20-an tahun, usia sebenarnya tidak kuketahui. Kadang-kadang, dia bersikap agak brutal.

_Dia manusia, tetapi bukan manusia. Tidak seperti manusia yang bisa ditemui dimana pun dan kapan pun._

Karena dia sama sepertiku.

"Jujur saja, aku pun sama kagetnya. Tapi _Mokou_. Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Mana mungkin aku mau keluar! Udaranya dingin!"

_Lagi-lagi dingin…._

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Karena tak ada respon yang memuaskan dari _Mokou_, aku pun menghampirinya.

"Yah, kalau _Ketua_ sudah bilang begitu, maka tak ada pilihan lain, kan?"

Oke. Namanya _Mokou_. Ingat?

"Diantara ke dua puluh dua orang, yang berhasil hanya _separuh_. Pengkhianatan. Keegoisan. Keraguan. Kecerobohan. Kebencian. Ketakutan. Bahkan Cinta. Apakah tidak apa-apa memiliki sebuah emosi?"

_Dia ini…!_

Padahal aku hanya setengah bercanda, tapi dia malah mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat sensitif.

"Memiliki atau tidak, meski begitu, emosi adalah hal yang penting untuk diperhatikan."

"…! Kau tidak memiliki keraguan sama sekali, ya?"

"Kau boleh saja meragukan orang lain, tetapi jangan meragukan dirimu sendiri."

Percakapan ambigu ini pun berakhir tiba-tiba, sebagaimana halnya itu dimulai.

Aku tertawa pelan saat melihat _Mokou_ menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, menatapku _apatis_.

"Kau selalu terdengar serius saat bicara denganku. Kau tahu? _Aku ini dari masa yang berbeda dengan kalian_."

Wanita satu ini memang memiliki _passion_ yang kuat. Tatapan mata beriris _vermillionnya_ tampak bosan seperti biasanya. Wajahanya pun tetap cantik. Tak ada yang berubah kecuali gaya rambutnya yang dipotong pendek.

Aku tak tahu betul bagaimana masa lalu _Mokou_, tapi aku senang memiliki partner seperti dirinya.

"Pada akhirnya, kau juga hidup di masa ini, kan? Lagian, _Kita_ memang memiliki latar belakang yang tidak jelas. _Haha_!"

Aku kembali tertawa saat mengambil tempat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Apanya yang lucu, _baka_!"

Meski dia berkata kasar begitu, _Mokou_ tampak tersenyum simpul seraya bangun dari rebahan, lalu dia duduk di sampingku sambil memandang ke kejauhan, seperti mengenang sesuatu.

"Tapi _Narr_.—"

"Tidak. Jangan panggil aku _Itu_. Karena kau tidak tahu bahasa _Jerman_ sama sekali!"

Tentu saja aku tidak terima dipanggil _Narr_–yang artinya; bodoh. Lagian, siapa pula yang mau namanya diubah seperti itu.

"—Kau dan _ketua yang tak berkomitmen menjadi ketua itu_, entah kenapa tidak pernah akur…. Mungkin? Tapi, yang lain malah bilang kalau kalian _partner yang serasi_."

_Jangan__ mengabaikanku!_

Terserah!

Nada bicaranya terdengar penasaran, dan dia menatapku heran. Tapi, agak lucu saat dia berbicara tentang _Ketua_.

"Kami tidak pernah benar-benar bertengkar atau apa. _Ketua_ hanya senang menjahiliku."

"_Souka_?"

Dasar! Dia masih saja seenaknya.

_"Mm…Kiiroi."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Tidak ada."_

_Cih!_

Omong-omong, aku kelupaan membawa sesuatu. Gara-gara terlalu asyik ngobrol dengan _Vali_, sepertinya aku meninggalkan kantung plastik belanjaanku di jembatan itu? Padahal tujuanku kesini sekalian ingin memberikan barang belanjaanku ke _Mokou_.

"_Bakaruto_, mau keluar sebentar?"

_Ampun dah…_

Dia ini seenaknya saja mengganti-ganti namaku ya? Lalu apa bedanya _Bakaruto_ dengan _Narr_. Ujung-ujungnya dia masih memanggilku bodoh.

"Sebenarnya, _Ketua_ menitipkan _sesuatu_ padaku. Untukmu. Tapi kupikir, itu nanti saja sekalian. Jadi, mau keluar denganku tidak?"

Sebenarnya aku penasaran apa _sesuatu_ itu? Apa yang dititipkan _Ketua_ untukku? Tapi yang lebih mengherankan, kenapa _Mokou_ tiba-tiba ingin mengajakku keluar rumahnya?

"Kau yakin? Bukankah kau bilang–_musim dingin adalah yang terburuk,_ eh?"

"Jadi kau tidak mau?—_Hmph_!"

_Mokou_ merengut, pipinya pun ikut mengembung ketika dia menatapku dengan ekspresi sebal—menggemaskan!

"Aku tidak bilang tidak mau. Hanya memberitahu, diluar—prefektur Miyagi sedang turun salju."

"_Cih!_ Aku jadi ingin membakar seseorang!"

_Buset dah nih cewek!_

Baru saja dia bersikap imut, sekarang dia malah terdengar seperti _ketua geng Yakuza._

_Mokou tiba-tiba berdiri…._

"Pokoknya, kau harus ikut denganku!"

….Selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dalam sekejap langsung tersingkap, lalu dia melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana penampilannya saat ini!

"Tunggu disana! Jangan coba-coba lari dariku!"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Sementara _Mokou_ masuk ke dalam kuil… disini, aku hanya bisa megap-megap sambil menyumbat hidungku yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah!

_Jadi, sejak tadi di dalam selimut itu, dia sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian! Dia telanjang bulat!_

_Padahal ini baru dimulai…._

_Si-Sial!_

.

.

.

.

_**—TBC—**_

.

**Hallo, Minna-s****ama!**

**Semoga ada yang inget sama penulis newbie bin gajelas dengan cerita gajelasnya ini**:v

**Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, banyak sebanyak-banyaknya kepada para Reader-sama yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu berharganya untuk mampir disini. Juga, atas dukungan Senpai-tachi dan semuanya**

**Untuk reviewers saya tidak menyangka ada lebih banyak yang positifnya. _Haha!_ Itu membuat saya sangat senang! Karena ada juga beberapa tanggapan negatif, ini sangat membantu dan membuat saya cukup tertantang untuk menghasilkan tulisan yang lebih dan lebih baik lagi! Jadi, akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan Chapter kedua ini dalam tiga hari, lho!**

**Sayangnya, karena keasyikan main game, jadinya lupa di-Up deh. Hehe**

_**Sumimasen! Sumimasen!! Sumimaseeeeeennnn!!!**_

**Nb: ****(Chap-2 Remake)**

**Re'zorla is Out!**


End file.
